finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Các logo của Final Fantasy
'' và Bắc Mỹ với Final Fantasy VII.]] cho logo của Final Fantasy X]] Tất cả các logo của mỗi bản Final Fantasy đều có phong cách giống nhau. Bắt đầu từ Final Fantasy IV, tất cả các game đều có logo với bố cục giống nhau. Những game cũ được làm lại cũng sử dụng chung kiểu mẫu này. Tên của font chữ được sử dụng cho tựa đề là Runic Font MT. Series chính Final Fantasy Tập tin:FFI_Japanese_Famicom_Logo.jpg|Logo nguyên thủy bản tiếng Nhật trên hệ Famicom trình bày một tựa đơn giản với font màu xanh sáng Tập tin:FF1neslogo.jpg| Logo phiên bản Bắc Mỹ hệ NES Tập tin:Final_Fantasy_logo.jpg| Logo của bản làm lại của Final Fantasy vẽ bởi Amano diễn tả Warrior of Light trong nền xanh sáng Final Fantasy II Tập tin:FFII_NES_Logo.jpg | Logo nguyên thủy từ bản Famicom Tập tin:Ff2_logo.png| Logo của bản làm lại được Amano vẽ miêu tả The Emperor dưới nền đỏ và hồng Final Fantasy III File:FF3NESlogo.gif|Logo cùa Final Fantasy III hệ máy Famicom có tựa đề với font chữ nghiêng màu cam và 3 đờng kẻ phía sau. Image:Ff3-DSlogo.jpg|Logo của Final Fantasy III hệ DS do Amano vẽ với hình của một hiệp sĩ vô danh cầm 2 thanh kiếm, một số ý kiến cho rằng đó là Luneth. Final Fantasy IV Image:Ff4 logo.png|Logo của Final Fantasy IV do Amano vẽ với nhân vật Kain Highwind trong nền xanh đen. File:FFIV SNES Logo.jpg|Logo của bản Bắc Mỹ thay số "IV" thành "II" nằm tránh sự cố liên tục. File:FFIV Cell Logo.gif|Bản độc quyền cho máy di động tạI Nhật Bản với logo như bản đã phát hành nhưng có sự đổ bóng thành màu tím FFIVnds logo.jpg|Logo của bản Final Fantasy IV trên DS là hình của Golbez. Final Fantasy V Logo của Final Fantasy V được Amano vẽ miêu tả Wind Drake trong tông màu hồng và xanh sáng. Các chữ trong bản này là màu xanh đen thay vì màu đen truyền thống. Final Fantasy VI Image:Ff6-logo.jpg|Logo của Final Fantasy VI được Amano vẽ iêu tả cỗ máy Magitek Armor trong tông màu đỏ và đen với người lái là Terra Branford. Tập tin:FFVI_SNES_Logo.jpg| Logo của bản Bắc Mỹ thay đổi "VI" thành "III" nhằm tránh các vấn đề liên tục. Final Fantasy VII Logo của Final Fantasy VII cho thấy một thiên thạch ( Meteor ) màu lam ngọc. Những hòn đá nhỏ hơn có thể là một mảnh của Materia. Final Fantasy VIII Logo của Final Fantasy VIII trên nền đỏ và cam vẽ Squall ôm lấy Rinoa. Final Fantasy IX Logo của Final Fantasy IX cho thấy viên Crystal đổ bóng màu vàng. Số "IX" của game cùng màu với Crystal. Final Fantasy X Logo của Final Fantasy X cho thấy Yuna đang trình diễn vũ điệu cầu siêu ( sending ) trong các màu sắc khác nhau. Đây là logo đầu tiên có chữ ký của Amano. Final Fantasy XI Logo của Final Fantasy XI vẽ một đội quân đông đảo phía sau trong nền màu xanh sáng với 5 chiến binh đứng đầu đại diện cho 5 chủng tộc trong game. Final Fantasy XII Logo của Final Fantasy XII là hình Judge Gabranth trong màu xanh và cam, với một vệt màu phía bên phải. Final Fantasy XIII Logo của Final Fantasy XIII vẽ Cocoon đang rơi xuống với Fang và Vanille bị tinh thể hóa và Ragnarok đang giữ nó trên không trung. Lần đầu tiên màu trắng truyền thống trong khung chữ được viền thành màu xanh ngọc để phù hợp với hình vẽ của Amano. Final Fantasy XIV Logo của Final Fantasy XIV cho thấy một nhóm gồm 14 chiến binh, gồm nam và nữ, cùng tham gia với rất các vũ khí khác nhau. Nó được đổ bóng màu cam đồng thời có thêm màu xanh dương và xanh ngọc. Các bản mở rộng Final Fantasy Adventure Logo của Final Fantasy Adventure có một thanh gươm hình chữ "T". Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Logo của Final Fantasy IV: The After Years là hình vẽ của hai mặt trăng, với mặt trăng đỏ ( new one ) lớn dần lên. Final Fantasy X-2 Logo của Final Fantasy X-2 vẽ Yuna, Rikku, và Paine với tông màu đối nghịch với phiên bản trước. Final Fantasy Tactics Logo của Final Fantasy Tactics là một nhóm Soldier, gồm Black Mage, Ninja và Knight. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Logo của Final Fantasy Tactics Advance là một judgemaster cùng chocobo của ông ta. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Logo của Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light chỉ là tiêu đề đơn giản. Các bản phụ và dự án Kỷ niệm 20 năm Final Fantasy Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Logo Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary vẽ bởi Amano cho thấy công chúa Serah ( Princess Sarah ) ở phía trên một viên crystal. Những bản thiết kế khác gồm Warrior of Light và quái vật Bomb . Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' Logo của Dissidia Final Fantasy vẽ bởi Amano cho thấy Chaos và Cosmos, hai thế lực đối đầu trong game. ''Final Fantasy, 20th Anniversary Edition Logo phiên bản kỷ niệm 20 năm Final Fantasy giống với nguyên bản, được Amano vẽ, miêu tả Warrior of Light trong nền xanh sáng nhưng có thêm một thiên thần và mặt anh ta gần như đối diện người xem. Final Fantasy II, 20th Anniversary Edition Logo phiên bản kỷ niệm 20 năm Final Fantasy II giống với nguyên bản, được Amano vẽ, miêu tả The Emperor trong màu hồng nhưng Emperor nhìn trực diện vào người xem. Final Fantasy III Logo bản làm lại của Final Fantasy III cho hệ Nintendo DS trình diễn một hiệp sĩ tay cầm 2 kiếm trong nền xanh lá sáng. Final Fantasy IV, 20th Anniversary Edition Logo của phiên bản kỷ niệm 20 năm của Final Fantasy IV được Amano vẽ, miêu tả nhân vật Golbez. ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII'' Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Logo của Compilation of Final Fantasy VII giống với logo nguyên thủy của Final Fantasy VII, trong nền đen và cụm từ "Compilation of Final Fantasy VII" trên thiên thạch (Meteor). Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Logo này được sử dụng vào năm 2007 nhằm kỷ niệm 10 năm Final Fantasy VII. Trên logo có thể thấy Cloud Strife với hai bên là Zack Fair và Sephiroth. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Logo của bộ phim Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children là cái nhìn của Midgar đổ nát và phù hợp với logo bản Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Cơ bản giống với logo của Advent Children tuy nhiên được thêm dòng chữ màu xanh đen "COMPLETE" bên dưới tựa đề gốc. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' Logo của Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- cho thấy hai trong số những nhân vật chơi được đứng dựa vào nhau. Họ là ai phụ thuộc vào hệ thống mạng điện thoại game tải về. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Logo của Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- chỉ là tựa đề với bầu trời đầy mây ở phông nền. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' Logo của Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- đại diện cho Cerberus, một trong các khẩu súng của Vincent. ''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'' Logo của Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- cũng chỉ là tiêu đề. Các bản mở rộng của Final Fantasy XI Tập tin:FFXI_Rise_of_the_Zilart_Logo.png |'' Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart'' Tập tin:FFIXcop-logo.jpg Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia Tập tin:Final_Fantasy_XI_–_Treasures_of_Aht_Urhgan_Logo.jpg|'' Final Fantasy XI Treasures of Aht Urhgan'' Tập tin:FFXI_Wings_of_the_Goddess_Logo.jpg |''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess'' Tập tin:FFXI_A_Crystalline_Prophecy_Logo.png |''Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy: Ode to Life Bestowing '' Image:FFXI A Moogle d'Etat Logo.png|''Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat: Evil in Small Doses'' Tập tin:A_Shantotto_Ascension.png| Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension: The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII Logo của Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII cho thấy một nữ thần trong trang phục cao quý cùng đôi cánh và một viên tinh thể hình cầu dưới chân cô ấy. Final Fantasy Agito XIII Logo của Final Fantasy Agito XIII là hai nữ thần đang lơ lửng trên không trung và cả hai chạm vào viên tinh thể hình cầu. Final Fantasy Versus XIII Logo của Final Fantasy Versus XIII là một phụ nữ đang ngủ say, có liên quan tới bài theme song của game Somnus, và có một viên tinh thể hình cầu phía sau cô ấy tựa như mặt trời. Các bản Remake cho GBA (Finest Fantasy for Advance) Logo của bộ Finest Fantasy for Advance là màu đen đơn giản và hộp trắng. Tập tin:800px-FFI-II_Dawn_of_Souls_logo.jpg| Logo này của Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls là sự kết hợp giữa logo của Final Fantasy và Final Fantasy II. File:FFIV Advance Logo.jpg Tập tin:FFV_Advance_Logo.gif Tập tin:FFVI_Advance_Logo.jpg Ivalice Alliance Ivalice Alliance Logo của Ivalice Alliance cho thấy một thanh kiếm được bao quanh bởi 13 cung hoàng đạo. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Logo của Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings là một người Galbana bay lượn trên không trung. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Logo của Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions vẽ nên hai nhánh chiến đấu đối lập gồm Time Mage, Dragoon, White Mage, Onion Knight và Chocobo. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Logo của Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift là một Judge và Grimoire. Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System Logo của Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System đơn giản là tựa đề với font chữ khác nhau. Crystal Defenders Logo của Crystal Defenders có màu xanh và viên tinh thể như trái đào cùng với tựa đề trên font chữ đỏ. Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm Logo của Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm tương tự như bản trước đó và tựa đề có font chữ kim cương. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles 'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles' Logo của ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles là Myrrh Tree. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Logo của Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates có font chữ đỏ đầy phong cách. Một số logo khác là hình của cặp song sinh Yuri (trái) và Chelinka (phải). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Logo của Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King là chiếc bóng của King Leo và vương quốc Padarak. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Logo của Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time gồm hình ảnh của chú mèo mà Sherlotta sử dụng như một thế thân và một viên tinh thể. ffffffffffffff Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Logo của Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord sử dụng màu hồng và tím. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Logo của Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers có font màu vàng đậm, cỡ lớn. Ngoài lề *Yoshitaka Amano đã ký tên trong các logo của Final Fantasy X, XII, Dissidia, và Fabula Nova Crystallis. Đó là một trong số ít các logo có chữ ký của ông. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy